


Freaky

by Phantom_Ice



Series: Phantom's Fire and Ice [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Basically, F/M, Implied Public Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Implied fivesome, Invisibility Kink, Kinky Sam Manson, Married Couple, Sam is Freaky, With technically only two people, implied outdoor sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Ice/pseuds/Phantom_Ice
Summary: Sam and Danny have been best friends for most of their lives, and she was just about the oddest person Danny knew, so really, in hindsight, it shouldn't have come as such a surprise to him that she was... well, freaky.





	Freaky

Sam is odd. Of course, this is something Danny has always known, being her best friend and all. In fact, Sam took odd as a complement. However, what Danny didn't quite expect but probably should have, all things considered, was for her to be so... freaky. No, he hadn't known about that at all, and it remained for a long time a side of her he never knew, not until they were both quite a bit older than fourteen...

A grown up Danny Phantom landed on the sidewalk after taking care of another ghost. Not many ghosts bothered to attack Amity Park, or the entire United States for that matter, anymore since it's, apparently, under Danny's protection (minus Wisconsin which is somehow still considered Vlad's by the ghosts), but there's always the little guys who didn't get the memo or the powerful ones who want to test themselves against the infamous ghost 'boy'. This one was one of the latter. Luckily, it wasn't actually too bad. He was covered in scrapes and a bit of green blood, along with a black eye from a surprisingly powerful blow, but overall Danny felt perfectly okay.

It was a beautiful spring day, and although the streets specifically where he was were empty, it was only because everyone was enjoying the day in the park or maybe somewhere on the lake shore... the lake shore, now that brought up memories... but we'll get to that in a moment.

Sam, who had been watching the fight, ready to jump in if she thought Danny needed a little help, strode over to him where he had landed and, taking his face in her hands, looked him over once, her eyes staring into his. She then took a step back and Danny saw her eyes now sweeping over his bruised and battered form with a smile that made his whole body tense pleasantly. In a sudden movement that would have startled him if he weren't used to it, Sam grabbed Danny's hand and pulled, saying only a few words that pretty much said everything.

"Invisible, in the middle of the park, now." she demanded, stomping off in that direction, him in tow.

The first time she had done something like this it had freaked him out a bit- that time she had wanted him and three duplicates (an entire four of them, four!) on the lake shore (this is where the memories kick in)- but by this point he was pretty accustomed to it, and to think they've only been married for a few years! Sam Fenton/Phantom had only just passed the threshold of the crowded park, but her shirt was already halfway off. Danny quickly made the two of them vanish to the naked eye, and speaking of naked...

Like he said, Sam is freaky. Very very freaky, not that Danny's complaining, oh no, not by a long shot...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask and I won't tell. Seriously. Just don't ask. Sam just seems the type.


End file.
